Justice League: Sin of the Fathers
by movienut96
Summary: Zoom, Black Adam, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, General Zod, Lex Luthor and The Joker; earth's most notorious super-villains, committed to causing world-wide atrocities and suffering. Their children however, are of a different colour. In the year 2040, they are the Justice League, standing among the ranks of earth's greatest defenders.


Justice League: Sin of the Fathers

Character Profiles

 **I was watching Justice League: Crisis on two earths the other day and it got me thinking about all the possible timelines and alternate futures DC could make, one of these a future Justice League, only they were the children of super villains. What got me interested in this idea was would issues these heroes would face on a regular basis, the most prominent being the fact that their parents are murderous psychopaths.**

 **Don't be fooled by this though, this is only just character profiles of the team. But this will be followed with like a test chapter.**

 **For the roster, I thought about creating characters that seemed the most interesting and being diverse in the parents. Anyway, here is they are, The Justice League of Sin of the Fathers.**

1 **. Black Marvel** son of Black Adam

Real name: Seth Adam

Identity: Publicly Known

Gender: Male

Height: 6 ft. 4 in

Weight: 250 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Base of Operations: Kahndaq

Powers and Abilities: By shouting out the word SHAZAM, Seth is turned into a warrior with an astonishing number of mystic abilities.

With the stamina of Shu, Marvel can withstand and survive most physical attacks, and is able live without food, sleep, oxygen and can survive in deep space unaided.

The swiftness of Heru allows him to fly and run at great speeds, even able to fly at trans light speeds in outer-space.

The strength of Aton gives him a phenomenal level of super-human strength, able to lift objects weighting as much as 100 tons, as well as being able to apply this strength to other devastating effects.

The wisdom of Zehuti has instant knowledge of ancient and scholarly subjects. Even out of his Black Marvel form, Seth is highly intelligent in various subjects such as science, mathematics, history, politics and law and is bilingual.

The power of Aton gives him the ability to fly, fuels the magical lighting that turns Seth into Marvel, enhances his other superhuman abilities and provides him a resistance against magical attacks. He is also capable of manipulating the lighting to use as a projectile weapon.

The Courage of Mehen has gifted Black Marvel with great inner strength, willpower, discipline and resolve. Even out of his Black Marvel form, Seth is extremely courageous; never wavering or gives into fear even against intimating opponents.

2\. **Cheetah,** Daughter of Cheetah II

Real name: Claudia Black (Born Roxanne Minerva)

Identity: Secret

Gender: Female

Height: 5 ft. 10 in

Weight: 140 lbs

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Green

Base of Operations: Philadelphia

Powers and abilities: Because of the essence of the Cheetah bonded to her soul, Claudia has the ability to turn into a half human, half feline warrior. In this form her strength, speed, agility, reflexes and endurance are at super-human levels, her senses are beyond that of any other being on earth and her claws and teeth are sharp enough to cut through steel.

Black has an encyclopaedic knowledge of History and culture. She is also a trained and adept combatant and tracker.

3\. **Sonic** , son of Zoom

Real name: Matthew Zoloman

Identity: Secret

Gender: Male

Height: 5 ft. 11 in

Weight: 170lbs

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Base of Operations: Keystone city

Powers and abilities: As with all members of the "Flash family", Sonic is able to tap into energy called the speed-force to allow him run at near limitless speed. He is also able to vibrate his molecules at a great speed to allow him to phase through solid objects, or cause them to explode. Sonic has also managed to build up his endurance so he can run for long periods.

4\. **Green Lantern** , Daughter of Star Sapphire

Real name: Lucile "Lucy" Ferris

Identity: Secret

Gender: Female

Height: 5 ft. 8 in

Weight: 120 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Base of Operations: Coast City

Powers and abilities: Through the use of the green lantern power ring, Ferris is able to create green, solid-light constructs that can be used for offensive and defensive capabilities, with the limit only being her willpower and imagination.

When active, a power ring will encase her in a protective, life-supporting force field. This force field allows the user to fly, travel through inhospitable environments, and enter hyperspace in order to move vast distances quickly. The ring also generates her Green Lantern uniform: the uniform appears over their normal attire and vanishes at her will.

As a trained member of the airforce, Ferris trained in piloting, tactics and hand to hand combat.

5\. **Superwoman** , Daughter of General Zod

Real name: Erla Zod/ Jennifer Williams

Identity: (As Erla Zod) Public (As Jennifer Williams) Secret

Gender: Female

Height: 6 ft

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Base of Operations: Metropolis

Powers and abilities: As with all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, Erla possesses a vast array of super powers; an incredible level of strength and endurance, ability to fly and run at super human speeds, invulnerability, heat, x-ray, telescopic and microscopic vision, super breath and an accelerated healing rate.

With training from both her father and Superman, Erla is highly intelligent with a knack for tactics, logics and has some training in hand to hand combat.

6\. **The Joker** , Son of Joker I and Harley Quinn

Real name: Jack Quinzel

Identity: Secret

Gender: Male

Height: 6 ft 3 in

Weight: 200 lbs

Hair: Blond (Dyed Green in Joker Identity)

Eyes: Green

Base of Operations: Gotham City

Powers and abilities: Though not superhuman, the Joker's strength, speed, agility, reflexes and stamina far exceeds that of even the most gifted Olympic athletes. He is also a trained Gymnast and acrobat, able to utilise these techniques in combat. Taught by Bruce Wayne himself, he has become a master in various forms of combat over the years, able to combine these techniques to create his own unpredictable fighting style.

The Joker's most gifted asset however is his mind; he is a genius level intellect with absolute knowledge in various subjects including biology, chemistry, electronics, engineering and law. His tutelage under Batman has shaped him into a master-class detective, tactician and escapologist. He is also a skilled actor and master of disguise. His will is considered indomitable.

Because of the genes he shares with his mother, Jack has a natural immunity of various forms of toxin and chemicals.

Equipment: Of his own design and construction, the Joker possesses an arsenal of non-lethal, comical looking yet effective weaponry. His most notable include yo-yo bolas, exploding and smoke screen gumballs, various types of throwing cards, an electric joybuzzer and his own version of "Joker gas" that while it makes people fall asleep or unconscious, they still laugh without having to succumb to the Joker grin.

His suits have all been modified to be has hard as Kevlar, while still giving a flexible feel.

7\. **The Protector** , Daughter of Lex Luthor

Real name: Alexis Luthor

Identity: Public

Gender: Female

Height: 5 ft 9 in (6 ft 2 in in armour)

Weight: 150 lbs (230 lbs in armour)

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Base of Operations: Metropolis

Powers and abilities: Despite not having any superhuman abilities, Alexis is a gifted intellectual considered one of the smartest beings on earth. Her expertise in mathematics, physics, chemistry and computer science rivals many, and her skill in technology and engineering exceeds even that of her father, able to invent technological marvels.

She is also a cunning and decisive businesswoman, yet able to maintain her legal and ethical boundaries.

Luthor has taught herself in hand to hand combat for when it is required, and has built up her muscle mass for her lift her suit.

Equipment: The Protector Armour is highly durable, made of a combination of titanium, Nth metal and Promethean alloys that is shielded by a personal protective forcefield. The armour has an arsenal of online weponary that can be used in offensive and defensive purposes, these include heat seeking missiles, EMP emitters, laser cutters and arm mounted energy blasters. In addition, the suit also increases her strength and speed and gives her rocket powered flight at as high as mach-5.

 **Well? What do you lot think? Impressed with this cast, or are there some villain offspring that could have made the cut?**

 **I had thought about adding bios to the team, but I thought that would be something that would unravel in the story. Oh and they aren't the whole Justice League, these will be the characters who are the main focus in the story you'll still see old favourites like Superman and Wonder Woman.**

 **Please leave reviews if you can, namely if you find these characters impressive or if there are characters that could be used. Hear from me soon!**


End file.
